It's Complicated
by dunnoifGraluorNalu
Summary: Lucy is dating both Natsu and Gray, who both do not know of "the other guy", until one day, Natsu let slip that he and Lucy are dating, triggering a series of unfortunate events, but instead of hating her and letting her go, Gray and Natsu start competing for ey decide to settle it, once and for all. It is a hard decision, but who will Lucy choose? GraLu vs NaLu.
1. NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS MY FIRST GRALU VS NALU STORY, SO GO EASY ON ME, PLEAAASE!**

**PLEASE VOTE (THRU COMMENTS AND PM (PM PREFERRED) ONLY) FOR YOUR PREFERRED PAIRING, GRALU OR NALU. STRICTLY MAJORITY WINS, SO THE GUY WITH THE MOST VOTES SHALL WIN LUCY'S HEART!**

**This is not a chapter BTW.**

**And I own nothing except for the iPad that I use to type this story. BWAHAHAHA! (MY SENSE OF HUMOUR IS STUPID)**


	2. Prologue

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYBODY**.

* * *

**NATSU**

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, enveloping his girlfriend in a hug.

Yes. _HIS_ girlfriend.

It hasn't been easy confessing to her and the day he mustered the courage to do so was the worst _and_ best day of his life.

Because halfway through his confession speech, which he had spent the entire of the previous day thinking up, he forgot the words.

He'd never expected Lucy to laugh and say, "BAKA. Just saying you love me will do!"

And kissed him. Just like that.

Turns out he wasted his time preparing.

"Mmm...I missed you."she whispered, "how was the mission?"

"It was fine, but Erza and Stripper destroyed the entire city and we lost about two-thirds of our money." He complained, "that BAKA snowman."

"What about you?"she grinned teasingly, poking his belly, "don't tell me YOU didn't destroy anything."

He grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**GRAY**

"What's taking her so long?" Gray grumbled, "Why on earth would she wanna go on a solo mission?"

Just then, the train pulled up at Magnolia Train Station.

Gray pushed past the throngs of people, trying get a glimpse of Lucy. When his vision alighted on the blonde celestial mage, he waved hard.

"LUUUCCCCYYYYYYYY!"he hollered.

Her face lit up like a light bulb when she saw him.

"Gray!"

"How the mission go?"he grinned.

"Fine! Now I can pay my rent!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her gleeful expression.

Sure, she was a weird girlfriend at times, like when she told him that on no account were they to be lovey-dovey in public, or even intimate in any way, which was strange.

But he couldn't help loving her all the same.

**(AWWWWWWWWW)**

* * *

**MIRAJANE**

Mirajane was the only one in the entire guild who knew Lucy's BIG secret.

And by BIG secret, she meant _BIG-BIG-BIG-BIG-WITH-A-CAPITAL-B_ secret.

Lucy was a two-timer.

Yes, you got that right.

Lucy was a two-timer.

She found out entirely by accident. It wasn't as if she stalked Lucy. Maybe a little. But the point was that when Lucy let slip that she and Natsu were dating, she'd trailed them on their dates to find out more about their relationship.

What? Mirajane was an infamous matchmaker. It wasn't wrong to stalk your friend!

Was it?

On a Saturday night, she had followed Lucy home after her date with Natsu, and gotten the surprise of her life.

Because on the couch was Gray and her, kissing passionately.

Then the next day, she'd confronted Lucy for an explanation.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Two-timer?" Mirajane echoed._

_"MIRA!" Lucy squealed, clamping a hand on her mouth, "don't say it out loud!"_

_Mirajane shakes off her hand and gives a creepy smile._

_"Ara Ara."she tutted, leaning forward with an interested grin, "tell me more. Two-timer?"_

_Lucy turned beetroot-red._

_"What? Gray asked me out before I announced that I was dating Natsu! Plus he looked so hopeful that I really, really, really, couldn't turn him down!"she bit her lip, "so that's why I had them shut up about our relationship!"_

_"Oh..." Mirajane nodded knowledgeably, "so that's why when I was talking to Levy about you and Natsu dating, she was staring at me like I was crazy. Humph."_

_"Gomen..."she winced, "but don't tell them, okay? I really don't want to break their hearts..."_

_Mirajane sighed. "All right. But you have to face it sooner or later, you know. I'll leave you to settle it yourself, 'kay? But," her face turned softened, "you know that no matter what happens, I will be here for you, right?"_

_"Thanks Mira!"_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

If there was one thing Mira loved, it was to tease her.

"Lucy!" She called, waving her over.

"Hi Mira!"

"How are things going with the "other man"?" She drew quotation marks in the air.

"MIRA!" Lucy gave a shriek, turning around anxiously to see if Gray or Natsu were anywhere near.

Apparently they weren't, having adjourned to a corner of the guild.

"Ara Ara." She giggled, "somebody's guilty."

Lucy blushed a brilliant red.

* * *

**THIS SUCKS. **

**R&R THANKS.**


	3. What the

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Yo, Lucy!" Gray grinned, giving the blonde celestial mage a peck on the cheeks.

"Whaddiya think your doing?" Natsu bellowed almost immediately, "Lucy's MY girlfriend!"

Lucy's intestines shrivelled.

"BAKA! BAKA! I TOLD YOU! I TOLDYOUITOLDYOU NOT TO MENTION IN PUBLIC THAT WE'RE LOVERS! AAAAAAH! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" Lucy mentally screamed.

**_*insert ominous music : DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!*_**

"What?"Gray yelled, "Lucy's MY girlfriend, you whacked-up flame bastard!"

"NANI?" Natsu shrieked, "Lucy is mine! Keep your hands off her, you iced-up underwear prince!"

"Right back atcha, reckless, weak-ass squinty eyes!" Gray hollered.

"She's mine!"

"Mine!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Minemineminemine!" Natsu howled.

"Shut up! Mine!"

They slammed foreheads and Lucy winced.

"Don't copy me!"

"No, YOU don't copy me, you dumbass pervert!"

"Lucy, you're mine, right?" They chorused, turning to her.

Her words were stuck to the back of her throat.

"Ummm..."she managed an unconvincing smile,"I...I..."

"Ara Ara," Mirajane tutted from the bar counter.

"Spit it out, Luce."they demanded in unison,"Tell the idiot (Says gray)/stripper ( Says Natsu) that he's got it all wrong."

"Ummm...ummm..."she swallowed.

"Luce?"they said uncertainly (in unison, of course).

"I...ummm..."she trailed off, trying and miserably failing to sound confident. She buried her head in her hands. "I don't know...it...it's complicated."

"What?"they exclaimed, "WHATDDIYA MEAN?"

Lucy really, really, really wanted to hide in a hole right now. She was practically melting under her guildmate's questioning frowns.

"Luce...what do you mean?" Natsu choked.

She blinked back tears.

"Mira..."she turned to her silver-haired friend for help.

"Uh-uh. I'm not helping you with this Lucy. This is something you're gonna have to settle yourself." The Take-over Mage pointed out.

Her last shred of hope evaporated.

"I...I..."she stammered, but when she turned to face them, she sweat dropped.

Because they had completely forgotten about her and were fighting again.

"Keep your hands off her, Snowcone!"

"Shut up, you dumbass!"

"What did you say, pervert?"

"Whatever! Whoever wins this match gets Lucy!" Gray challenged.

"You're on, Stripper!"

They exchanged punches, followed by Natsu's "Kai Ryu No Hokou!"

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray yelled.

They kicked and punched, squabbling like parrots.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" She yelled.

They stopped in mid-jab.

"Look, Natsu, Gray. I know I haven't been honest with you two. The truth is that I...I..two timed both of you..."she whispered. "I know both of you hate me, but, I just want y'all to know...stop fighting. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"What?" Natsu guffawed, "angry at you? Impossible. I won't rest until this bastard backs off. You're mine, Lucy!"

"Hell yea." Gray agreed, "and by the way, I won this match!"

"What? No way! I demand a rematch. You cheated!" Natsu retorted, oblivious to Lucy's flabbergasted look.

"What on...earth..."she whispered when the guys resumed their squabbling.

She blinked back her tears. She wasn't expecting this at all!

They loved her and she didn't deserve them.

"Gray...Natsu..."

"Don't worry, Lucy, I'll make sure you'll never have to go back to that pervert!" Natsu yelled, punching Gray in the stomach.

"Same here, Luce. I'll blast this flame bastard to bits and you'll be happy with me!" Gray retorted with a "Ice Make: Saucer!"

Both looked equally serious.

"I bet Natsu wins." Wakaba pushed 100 jewels towards Mirajane.

"Naw, Gray looked even more determined, especially when the prize is not bad." Macao snickered, sneaking a glance at Lucy.

"I am not a prize!" Lucy yelled.

The guild started throwing bets around.

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

"Kai Ryu No Teken!"

Lucy had enough. She didn't want to see the people she loved fighting for her, especially when she didn't deserve it, not at all.

"STOP IT!" She hollered.

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever written in my entire life.**

**Scratch that.**

**This is the shortest chapter I have and will ever write in my entire life and I swear such a short chapter will never appear again!**

**GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!**

**So yea...please bear with me!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Wake me up when the sun explodes

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PLOT...SO YEA...**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" She hollered._

* * *

The whole guild, including Gray and Natsu, froze.

"Stop fighting!"she cried, "I...I don't deserve your love! Any of it! Please! Don't fight over me!"

When her short "speech" was delivered, she turned and fled form the guild, crying.

"BAKA! You guys just made her cry!" Mirajane tutted.

"Making girls cry is not man! Be a man and go after her! MAN!" Elfman bellowed.

"Spot on, Elfman!" Erza agreed. "After Lucy comes back, I will punch the guts out of both of you ."

"Oooooh...what a romantic love triangle..." Levy mused, her irises turning into a throbbing pink heart-shape.

"They're right! We should go after her!" Natsu agreed.

"First one to Lucy gets a kiss from her!" Gray yelled.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu proclaimed, speeding off.

"Stop! Cheater!" Gray yelled.

"MAN!" Elfman echoed after them, shaking his fist.

* * *

"Eat my dust asshole!" Natsu crowed, glad that he was first.

"Shut up bastard!" Gray yelled, grabbing the nearest thing he could find, and throwing it at Natsu's bobbing head.

A watermelon crashed onto Natsu's head and stayed there.

"What on..."he bellowed, momentarily blinded.

"AHAHAH! Headshot, sucker!" Gray picked up speed and caught up with Natsu.

The two bickered back and forth until both slammed into a soft bag.

"What the...watch where you're...Gray? Natsu?"an astonished voice piped up.

"Luce!" They cried triumphantly.

"I won." Gray smirked.

"You did not."

"I did."

"Throwing a watermelon is cheating."

"So is getting a headstart."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Whatever."

"What are you doing here?" Lucy interrupted.

"Going after you." Natsu grinned.

"But...after what I've done...why?"

"Because I love you. That's why." Gray smirked.

Her eyes welled with tears, but a second later, the guys were bickering again.

"The first one to Lucy's house wins!"hollered Gray, speeding off.

"WHAT?! CHEATER!"

Lucy sweat-dropped.

* * *

"I won." Gray said triumphantly.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Don't deny."

"I did not cheat. The one who cheated should be you."

"What? Rubbish. Anyway, I won."

They resumed their 'did not' and 'did too' s.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"LUCY, WHO DO YOU THINK WON?" They yelled in unison.

"Nobody." Lucy moaned.

"AWWWW...why? I was first!" Natsu complained.

"You were not."

"Says the cheeeeeeater." Natsu rolled his tongue.

"Don't roll your tongue."

"Gotta problem with that?"

"Yes. You sound like Happy 2."

"I do not."

"You obviously do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Do not."

"Do"

"STOP IT!" Lucy growled, an evil aura settling around her.

"IT WAS HIM!" They squeaked, pointing at each other.

"IT WASN'T ME!" The squeaked again.

Lucy sighed.

"I'm having a migraine." She sank into her bed, "Wake me up when the sun explodes."

"What's as that supposed to mean?" Natsu scratched his head, puzzled.

"No clue." Gray frowned.

"It means don't wake me up." came a snort from under the duvet.

"O...kay..."

* * *

**R&R please! This chapter really is short, GOMEN!**

**Byes! **


	5. GOMEN

**GOMENASAI!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!**

**Just wanna let y'all know that I've been super busy these days and I won't be updating as frequently. **

**GOMEN!**

**i know it's unforgivable...wanna slap myself...but I'll try to update as soon as possible, Kay?**

**bye bye and see ya soon!**

**xoxoxo**

**dunnoifGraluorNalu**


	6. MY BOWL!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**LUCY**

"I'll wake Lucy."

Huh?

Lucy's eyelids fluttered open to see the two mages fighting again.

"No, I will. You'll be too rough!" Gray argued.

"As if. I'm gonna."

"Get away from her you dumb lug!"

"What? You askin' for it, stripper?" Natsu yelled.

"What on..." Lucy yawned and sat up.

"Lucy! You're awake!" Gray grinned.

"Y...yea..."she frowned. "Are you two fighting?"

"No! No!" They cried spontaneously, hugging each other like best pals, even though they were secretly pinching each other behind Lucy's back. "That's good." Lucy beamed.

"Oww!" Natsu winced as Gray landed a pinch on his wrist.

"Yeow!" Gray yelped when Natsu kneed his arm just as hard.

The pinch-fest turned into a full-blown punching contest. When Lucy turned around again, they were flat on the floor, panting. "Gray! Natsu!" She yelled, arms akimbo.

"H...hai..."they whimpered.

"If you are not going to help, you will not get breakfast!" She threatened, raising a chopping board.

"H...hai..."the whimpered again.

"One of you get the mixing bowl. We're making pancakes!" Lucy commanded.

"I'LL GET IT!" Both yelled at the exact same time, eager to please, amd lunged at the silver bowl on the cabinet.

Both landed head first onto the cabinet, smacking against the edge. "GRAY! NATSU!" Lucy screeched as the poor bowl teetered along the edge and clattered down into the floor, before being thoroughly squished by Natsu and Gray's butts.

"MY BOWL!" Lucy howled, "THAT WAS MY ONLY ONE, TWERPS!"

"G...GOMEN..."they squeaked before passing out, leaving Lucy to weep about her poor flattened bowl.

She glared at them, hoping that they would spontaneously combust, but after glaring so hard and none had even popped, she huffed and went back to mixing her ingredients in a regular bowl.

* * *

**GRAY**

When Gray woke up again, he was freaked by a very, very pissed Lucy glaring at them. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"she yelled, waving a silver sheet.

Wait. What?

Gray looked closer.

It wasn't a sheet. It was a ex-bowl that they had mercilessly crushed.

Guilty?

Nope.

* * *

**NATSU**

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Somebody was poking him, goddamn it.

"What?" He grumbled, peering at the very bright room.

It was Gray.

"Don't touch me, pervert!"he snapped.

"WELL?" Lucy yelled.

Well what?

Was she expecting an answer?

"Well what?"he asked.

She looked fit to burst. "You owe me an explanation!"she shrieked.

"I do?" He questioned, scratching his head. What had he done again?

"You squished my very last mixing bowl!"she yelled, as of answering his question.

_Oh._

* * *

**R&R? **

**I know it's short...hehe...**

**GOMEN...forgive me for not updating. Actually I already did this chapter, but my iPad crashed and I lost it. GOMEN!**

**Bye n see y'all next time!**


	7. Lucy and the Girls

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. So there.**

**ANYWAY, TO TALLY UP ALL THE VOTE, SO FAR, THEY ARE:**

**Gralu: 5**

**Nalu:9**

**SO YEA...**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**LUCY**

"I won't survive!" Lucy moaned.

Mirajane tutted sympathetically while Levy gushed. "Waaaaaaaaa! Lu-chan! You have two guys fighting over you!"she clasped her hands dreamily. "Whereas Gajeel will never notice me..."she said miserably.

"That's not true." Juvia debated. "Juvia thinks Gajeel-san likes Levy-chan!"

Lucy looked guiltily at Juvia. "Gomen, Juvia..."she whispered.

"It's alright. Juvia is now dating Lyon-sama." Juvia announced triumphantly.

"Lucy. Let me tell ya." Cana slurred, downing another barrel, "when it comes to love and men, don't do anything. Just let them fight it out lika bunch of bucks."

Lucy bit her lip, "but they've been fighting all day and all night!"

Cana giggled and drank again. "Kawaii, ne!"

Mirajane laughed. "Ara Ara...what about you, Erza? What do you think?"

Erza blushed a brilliant red, and stuttered, "ano...ano...I...I...you...they..."

"She's useless at this." Cana burbled, slinging an arm over Erza's shoulder. "Leave it to the experts."she steered Erza away.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should tell them who she likes more!" Juvia piped up.

"But I like them all the same!" Lucy protested.

"This won't do!" Mirajane clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "You can't love two people at once! It just isn't love!"

"Aaaah...love..." Levy gushed, her eyes sparkling. "Just like the romantic stories."

"Demo...demo..." Lucy stuttered.

"I don't think Wendy should be hearing all these." Carla spoke up tartly.

All eyes turned to the young Mage, who blushed a deep red.

"You should join Erza." Cana cut in, pushing her towards the Requip Mage, who sat depressingly by the counter.

"You know what?" Lisanna suggested, "Lucy should take a break. She could come live with us!"

"But what about Elfman?" Lucy argued.

"He won't mind being homeless for a couple of weeks." Mirajane said dismissively.

"Besides, isn't Elf-niichan always talking about wanting to move in with Evergreen?" Lisanna said thoughtfully.

"Minna..." Lucy said gratefully.

"It's nothing." Mirajane smiled, "you can move it today!"

"And I'll help you move!" Levy grinned.

"Juvia will help too!" Juvia offered.

Their intense discussion was interrupted by Gray, who came, rather rudely, crashing through the table.

"Lucy! Did you see that?" Natsu boasted, "Gray's down!"

"Why you..." Lucy growled, an eerie aura surrounding her, "if any of you guys do that again, I'll Lucy-kick you to the moon and back!"she screeched.

"H...hai..."they shivered.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"All done!" Lucy panted, lugging the last of her things down.

"I'm a little worried about letting Sting and Rogue stay over."she told Cana, who snickered.

The Dragon Duo had recently joined Fairy Tail and they had been, rather unsuccessfully, looking for a place to stay until Lucy offered to temporarily let them stay over until they had found their own house.

"They will be fine." Cana reassured her.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about the house." Lucy shuddered.

"That's mean, Blondie." Sting remarked as he entered her apartment.

"That's the truth." She retorted, "and you're blonde too."

"Meanie."he stuck out his tongue.

"Tch." She tutted, "well, Ja'ne. Take care of my house, guys, or you'll feel my Lucy-kick when I come back." She threatened, before leaving.

She swore she heard Sting and Rogue shudder inside.

Laughing silently, she dragged her suitcase to Mirajane's house.

Mirajane had, rather conveniently, gone into Satan-soul mode and warned Gray and Natsu that on no account were they to come 10 meters near the Strauss house.

Or Mirajane would murder them.

Personally.

"You can stay here." Mira smiled, leading her to Elfman's old room. Levy was already inside, painting the grey walls a bright purple.

"Yo, Lu-chan!"she greeted. "Solid Script! Paint!"she yelled.

"Arigato, Levy-chan." Lucy thanked her.

They proceeded to move the bed in and helped Lucy arrange her things. "I hope you will enjoy it here!" Mirajane beamed.

"Arigato, Mira. What will I do without you?" Lucy gushed.

"Lucy, Juvia shall help you bring up your books!" Juvia called from the living room.

But before Lucy could open her mouth to answer, there was a loud crash from downstairs, followed by a large cloud of smoke, and someone coughing.

"Juvia!" Lucy screamed.

* * *

**I HAVEN'T DONE A CLIFFY IN A LONG LONG TIME.**

**HEHEHEHE...I'M JUST ****_THAT_**** EVIL!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JUVIA? **

**AHAHAHA **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Break in!

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE AND I FEEL SO GUILTY.**

**HOW ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME?**

**YAY?**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IF I DID, YOU WOULD MOST DEFINITELY SEE A NATSUxLUCYxGRAY LOVE TRIANGLE. YEA?**

**ANYWAY, THE VOTING WILL END AT 23 AUGUST, 23:59:59, KAY? THAT'S JSUT TEMPORARY THOUGH, SO KEEP POSTED IN CASE I REANNOUNCE THE DATE!**

**YEA?**

**BTW, I WILL TOLERATE LATE VOTES BUT ANY VOTE THAT COMES LATER THAT 24 AUGUST WILL NOT BE COUNTED!**

**AND I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED "POLLS". IM SO DUMB BUT SORRY, SINCE IM STILL A NEW USER!**

**ANYWAY, ENOUGH OF MY PRATTLING. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

They hurried down to see smoke billowing around.

"Juvia is fine!" Juvia coughed, clambering out of the mess. "Who is it?" Mirajane demanded, "I'm getting angry now!"

There was a low whimper and Natsu stepped out of the mess, looking guilty. The was a horrified gasp and Lucy felt like dying.

"N...Natsu-san!" Juvia cried.

"N...Natsu..." Levy whispered, horrified.

"NATSU!" Mirajane roared, "How dare you come and pester Lucy?! Take over: Satan Soul!"

Lucy sweatdropped. Shouldn't Mira be more concerned about her house?

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

After being thoroughly and cruelly beaten into pulp by Mira, Natsu was hospitalised. He had to live through Gray's merciless teasing and Mira's death glares for a week. And when he came back, he was once again pulverised by Erza for breaking in, then further tortured by Gray's howling laughter.

Let's just say that the week was not a good one for Natsu.

As for Lucy, the week was pure bliss.

Gray was too fearful to come more that 5 metres near Lucy, or suffer the wrath of Mirajane, who flanked Lucy like a personal bodyguard. When she was off serving, Erza took her shift, sticking to Lucy like gum-tree glue.

As for Gray, let's just say that the week was hell. And when he was moaning about it, he swore he saw Lucy smirk.

"Mira! Lisanna! Tadaima!" Lucy called, lightly shutting the door behind her.

"Yo, Lucy!" Mirajane greeted, coming out from the kitchen with Lisanna in tow. We were just serving dinner."

Lucy had settled in comfortably into the Strauss home like she had lived there all her life.

"How was the mission?" Lisanna asked, handing her a plate.

"It was fine." Lucy nodded, "how was yours?"

They laughed and chatted until there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Eh? Who's that?" Mirajane wondered.

There was silence as Mirajane stood up to answer the door while Lisanna and Lucy chewed mutely on their food.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAYING FIVE METRES AWAY FROM LUCY?!" Mirajane screeched ten seconds later.

Curious, Lisanna and Lucy made their way towards the door, only to see a cowering Gray and a shivering Natsu.

Lisanna couldn't help but giggle at their frightened expressions while Lucy just gaped.

"P...pardon...Mirajane-Sama!" Natsu squeaked while Lisanna chortled at his formality. "I...we...just wanted to...see Lucy..."he cowered after seeing Mirajane's glare darken. "Sumimasen! Mirajane-Sama!" Gray apologised hurriedly as Natsu emitted a high-pitch whimper and crawled behind the flowerpot, at which Lisanna completely lost it, bursting into undignified laughter, clutching her stomach in mirth, while Lucy's eyes turned saucer-like at their fear.

"SUMIMASEN!"they bowed in unison.

"Ten minutes!" Mirajane barked, "Or else."

They nodded vigorously and pulled Lucy along. "C...Choto!" Lucy protested, "what's this all about...let me go, Gray, Natsu! Chotomatte! Hey! Hey!"

"Kowa (scary)..." Gray shivered.

"Meanie!" Natsu stuck out is tongue I the direction of the "demon".

"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS PERFECTLY CLEARLY!" Mirajane thundered. With a frightened "eep!" both of them quickened their pace, scurrying away from the house. "Guys! What's this all about?!" Lucy demanded, struggling hard.

They stopped a distance away from the house and spun Lucy around to meet her eye.

"Luce...this is something that we've agreed on. If he wins, I'll have nothing to say...and of I win, he can't argue either..." Natsu took a deep breath.

"All these times we've fought," Gray continued seriously, "We been squabbling over who'll get you, but we haven't considered your opinion...so now we'll ask you...between us, who do you like most?"

Lucy was speechless.

Utterly speechless and shocked beyond comprehension...

_What?_

* * *

**MIRAJANE**

"Nee-san?" Lisanna prodded her, "what are you thinking about?"

Mirajane looked at Lucy's half-finished dinner and frowned. "I'm worried. When Natsu and Gray came, they were looking so serious and I don't know what their up to...this is suspicious..."

"What if they do anything to Lucy?" Lisanna fretted, "we should go see! If they do anything to Lucy, I'll never forgive them! I'll...I'll-"

Mirajane touched her raging sister's shoulder gently. "Lisanna...I'm sure they won't do anything to her...calm down."

Lisanna stopped and glared at the window.

She had a point, Mirajane decided, but they shouldn't act rashly.

She looked out of the window and at the thin silhouette of them.

Oh Natsu, Gray...what could the both of you be thinking?

* * *

**IT'S SHORT. AHAHAH...WHEN I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER MY THOUGHTS WERE: IT'S DAMN SHORT.**

**I GUESS IT'S PRETTY UNFORGIVABLE OF ME...HEHE**

**I GUESS THIS ISN'T A CLIFFY IF THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REVEALING EVERYTHING...BUT STILL, R&R please! **


	9. Lucy's Decision

**DISCLAIMER: THREE WORDS. ME. NOTHING. OWN.**

**DON'T WORRY. I'LL BE BUYING LUCY SOME TIME, BUT I THINK THAT THE VOTING WILL PROBABLY END SOONER. I'LL TRY AND WRITE MORE CHAPTERS SO THAT IT'LL MEET THE DEADLINE, KAY?**

**MEANWHILE, KEEP POSTED!**

* * *

**LUCY**

She flushed.

"I...I..."

They expected her to make a decision so quickly? She looked at each of thief hopeful faces and cringed.

Her heart was breaking from all the pressure.

Couldn't she love the both of them at same time?

Couldn't she?

"I...I..."she stuttered. The both of them seemed to understand her hesitation. Natsu smiled softly, "you don't have to decide now. How about you spend a day with each of us and see who you like most?"

She flushed.

It would be hard deciding. She flinched at the thought of rejecting one of them.

"Just so you know, I love you." Gray offered.

"I love you too. And Gray, you bastard, stop stealing my lines." Natsu smiled, before yelling at the said man.

"Shut up, Squinty-eyes."

"No, you shut up, Stripper!"

They continued squabbling.

"Luce! Bye! And think about what we've said!"they waved, before resuming their scuffle. Lucy smiled weakly, before trudging back.

She could see the worried figures of Lisanna and Mirajane crowding at the door. "LUCY!" Lisanna called. "What did they do to you? Are you hurt? Did they touch you? I'll beat them up, I swear I will!" Mirajane yelled, going into Satan-soul mode.

"Mira, Lisanna, it's fine." Lucy whispered.

"What did they want?" Lisanna asked.

"Nothing." Lucy turned.

"Nothing?" the silver-haired Mage pressed anxiously.

Lucy fidgeted uncomfortably, "Really. Nothing."

Brushing off their worried questions, she climbed up the stairs. "I'm sorry...I'm tired...I'll be sleeping now..."

She closed the door softly behind her and sat on the bed, deep in thought.

Did she really had to choose?

But she had always known it would come to this...ever since Mira pointed it out. But still, did it really have to be so soon? She cold never choose between them, she knew that.

Ignoring her messed-up mind, she laid down in the bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

The shadows crept along her bed, scurrying up her body, before melting into nothingness.

_Why was life so complicated?_

* * *

**MIRAJANE**

She stared up at her friend's retreating figure with worry. Something was definitely up. Lucy seemed so redrawn...

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna whispered, "Lucy seems so awfully secretive... I wonder what the boys said to her..."

"I wonder too..." Mirajane nodded, deftly picking up the unfinished plates.

"I'll help you. You go check on Lucy." Lisanna offered, taking the dishes from her.

Nodding silently, she climbed up the steps to Lucy's room. She wondered what had happened to her friend. She wasn't normally this cold.

Carefully, she knocked on the dark ochre door. "Lucy?"she called softly, "are you awake?"

There was light breathing, then silence.

She pushed the door open and entered her troubled friend's room.

In the dim light, she could see that Lucy was sound-asleep.

There was a thin streak of tears running down her face.

Poor Lucy.

She was like a younger sister to Mirajane. Carefully, she pulled up the covers so that they would cover her sleeping frame and brushed aside Lucy's tears.

"Cheer up, Lucy..." Mirajane whispered, "things will get better, you'll see."

Outside, she could see thin flakes of white drifting down.

Guess what? It was snowing.

* * *

**LISANNA**

As she scrubbed the dishes, she couldn't help pitying Lucy. She wondered what it would be like if it were her instead.

It wouldn't be pleasant, that was for sure.

She wiped the plates dry, before making her way upstairs. Her sister's room was empty, so she was probably with Lucy.

She hoped that her sister had found out what was up.

"Mira-nee?"she called, entering Lucy's room. She found her sister sitting on the bed, staring at the blonde Mage. "How is she?" Lisanna whispered.

Her sister shrugged.

She could see Lucy crying.

Those bastards...what did they want?

"N...Natsu..." Lucy whispered, "Gray..."

Lisanna looked at Lucy. "Did she say something?"she asked Mirajane. Mirajane nodded. "N...Natsu...Gray...I'm sorry..." Lucy breathed. "I'm...useless...I can't...choose...between you...Gray...and...Natsu..."

Lisanna looked at Mirajane incredulously. "Did she say what I heard her say...? They...wanted her to choose between them?" Lisanna demanded.

Her sister growled.

"Don't they know that she loves them all the same? It's like splitting her in half!" Lisanna snarled harshly.

"I'll rip them into bits!" Mirajane declared, "I'll pluck their arms and pickle them! I swear I will!"

Lucy sobbed.

Mirajane roared angrily.

"Mira-nee! Please calm down!" Lisanna reminded her, "Lucy needs to sleep."

Mirajane controlled herself.

"Let's go." Lisanna said quietly. "We'll settle this with them tomorrow."

Yes they would.

How dare they do this to Lucy?!

Carefully, she steered her seething sister out of the room.

* * *

**IT'S AN SUCKISH ENDING, I KNOW.**

**GOMEN!**

**GOMEN!**

**ANYWAY, R&R PLEASE!**


	10. Spilling the beans

**YO AGAIN!**

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN. YOU NO SUE.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**MIRAJANE**

"Ohayo, Mira!" Lucy yawned. "I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't feeling very well. But I'm okay now!"she gave a cheery grin.

"Mmm..." Mirajane smiled, "I'm glad that you feel better."

While on the outside she was struggling to pretend that she didn't know or suspect anything,inside she was seething and shaking off a prickly urge to go Satan-Soul and interrogate Lucy, before proceeding to brutally beat the crap out of Gray and Natsu.

But it was a good urge, for the matter.

On the other hand, Lucy may not like it.

But on the _other_ hand, those jerks didn't deserve her anyway.

Mira pondered long and hard while cheering on a sandwich.

"Mira, are you alright?" Lucy questioned, startling Mira when her clear chocolate eyes bore into her's.

"Nothing...nothing..." Mira stammered, "I'm just thinking..."

"About Freed?" Lucy winked and Mira felt herself blush a deep, deep red.

"It's nothing of the sort! I just...we're just...friends! I mean, what is the between us? There's nothing, I declare! Absolutely nothing and if you don't believe me, you can ask him. No, ask Evergreen, or Bixlow, or...or...or everyone!"she gabbled.

But Freed was okay...she guessed.

He was the type that was steady and calm...and...

"Mirajane Strauss!"she mentally kicked herself, "what on earth are you thinking?! This isn't about him, it's about Lucy!"

"Jeez, Mira..." Lucy grumbled, "I was just asking. You didn't have to be that nervous..."

Mirajane blushed again.

"Seriously, what's with all my blushing today?!" she mentally kicked herself again.

"But, as they all say, denial is the first step to looooooove!" Lucy continued winking and rolling her tongue at the 'love' word.

"S...stop it..." Mirajane stammered pathetically.

Roaring with mirth, Lucy and Lisanna hugged each other, pleased that Mirajane was completely flustered.

Mirajane was sure that she would have turned into a tomato by now. And when did the conversation lead into this? She replayed their conversation and cringed.

Hard.

* * *

**LUCY**

She was utterly absorbed into making fun of Freed and Mira that she had completely forgotten about Natsu and Gray.

But she was fine with forgetting, at least.

But there was a unconscious part of her that still seemed to be latched on the incident.

And halfway through her laughter, she remembered and lapsed into silence, leaving Lisanna to be laughing by herself.

It took a few moments for the Strauss sisters to realise and by then, it was too late.

They were eyeing her suspiciously and she gulped.

To tell or to not tell?

"Is there...something you want to tell us?" Mirajane asked her testily.

She shifted uncomfortably and gulped.

Oh Kami help...she was in deep crap now...

Since there was no way out, she decided to spill.

About everything.

And when she was done, she looked at them tentatively and doubled-up when she saw a smirk on their faces.

She looked harder.

There was no doubt.

That, was definitely a smirk.

"Finally spilled, have you?" Mira chuckled.

"And you were so obstinate." Lisanna laughed.

"The truth is...we knew already..." Mira confessed.

Wait...what? "You...knew?" Lucy demanded hotly. "But...how? Where..."

"You talk in your sleep." Lisanna winked as Lucy face-palmed.

Typical. She was so stupid...

"But", Mira's face darkened like approaching storm clouds, "that does not change what they've done."

"Mira...choto..." Lucy protested, but Mira gently brushed her aside.

"They've gotta pay for making you choose. Don't those idiots have patience? If they love you, they should know that love will always have a way. And love can't be forced upon." Mira glowered at the door, as if waiting for it to spontaneously combust.

"Oh Mira..." Lucy hugged her. "You don't have to go all that way for me. It's okay..."

Mirajane sniffled and burst into tears, startling the shit out of Lucy and Lisanna.

"Lucy! I pity you for getting stuck with these idiots! WAAAAA!"she wailed while Lucy and Lisanna sweatdropped.

* * *

**IT'S SHORT. AND LAME. AND SUCKS.**

**GOMENASAI!**

**AND GUESS WHAT? I JUST WATCHED PACIFIC RIM TODAY AND IT WAS BEYOND AWESOME! AAAAAAH MARSHAL DIED! WAAAA! I STRONGLY RECOMMEND THIS MOVIE! LOLZ.**

**WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT A MOVIE...*FACEPALM* I AM SO DUMB...**

**ANYWAY, R&R PLEASE!**

**ARIGATO**


	11. Drumroll!

**LONG TIME NO UPDATE! I'M SORRY...I'VE BEEN BUSY...HEHE.**

**FOR NOW, THE VOTES STAND AT**

**GRALU:7**

**NALU: 12**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY.**

**(DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL, NOT ME.)**

* * *

**Lucy**

"Luce!" Natsu hollered from the opposite side of the guild waving something that looked suspiciously like...Gray's pants? "Let go for our date!"

"Gimme back my pants, you lame bastard!" Gray demanded," and who said it's your date. It's mine. It was my idea so I go first."

"Like hell you do!"

Mirajane swelled ominously beside Lucy, her eye blazing like wildfire and the duo shook uncontrollably, before the ever-dumb Natsu asked hopefully, "Mira...sama...you'll choose...right?"

"SHUT UP, BAKA!" Gray panicked.

"Yes I will!" Mira thundered, shooting daggers at the two pathetic Mages who cowered behind a wilted pot of begonias, shaking like a leaf caught in a storm.

"Mira..." Lucy pleaded.

"I choose..." Mira began.

The boys abandoned their pots and scooted forward to hear better, practically shoving their ears in front of Mira's mouth.

"I CHOOSE NOBODY!" Mira barked, "NONE OF YOU MEET MY REQUIREMENTS TO BE LUCY'S BOYFRIEND!"

"Mira..." Lucy whined.

"No."she huffed.

"I can't choose...please?"

"Then ditch them both."she said dismissively.

"I...can't..."

Mira glared at the shaking bodies of the two mages and snorted. "Fine. If they want to be your boyfriend, they need to fulfil at least one requirement. The one who is the most polite and courteous get to go first."

That did it.

For the rest of the day, Natsu walked around, greeting to random people and bowing so low that he might as well have been kissing the ground.

As for Gray, his clothes stayed on and he ran errands for everyone, and he was seen straightening his tie (did he even have a tie?) and smoothing his shirt, looking like a well-groomed butler.

Mira was positively enjoying it, because she had Gray serve her tea three times, and had Natsu fanning her and bowing an entire three hours.

"Gray! A cup of Earl Grey tea!" Mira ordered, "Natsu, fan harder."

Lucy and Lisanna stood at the side, Lucy sweat dropping and Lisanna chortling.

At the end of the day, Gray had cramps and Natsu sprained his back.

"Before you leave, I'll announce Lucy's first date!" Mira yelled.

Natsu straightened his aching back to catch her words better.

"It is..."

Gray leaned forward eagerly.

"It is... It is... It is..." Mira droned, then she exploded, "FOR KAMI'S SAKE IS THERE NO DRUMROLL?! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MOMENT! DRUMROLL! DRUMROOOOOOLL!"

The guild tapped nervously at the table as Mira, with an evident tick-mark twitching on her forehead, turned back to her eager audience of two, and announced.

"Is... Natsu, I'm afraid."

"WHAT?!" Gray bellowed as Natsu did his victory dance, a repulsive cross between conga, the waltz, belly dance and the chicken dance.

"I'm sorry, Gray..." Mira began, "I choose— FOR KAMI'S SAKE, NATSU STOP DOING THAT RIDICULOUS DANCE—" she huffed, straightening her skirt before continuing "him because I felt that he was more...earnest."

"What?! But I'm plenty earnest!" Gray argued.

"I'm sorry...but that doesn't mean you haven't gotten the girl! Do your best! Both of you!" Mira and Levy chorused.

"Hear that, bastard!" Gray jeered, jabbing Natsu in the ribs. "This isn't over yet!"

It wasn't...was it?

Lucy let out a sigh and sank into her chair, pooped.

**(Even though she did nothing. Mental stress is horrific. *winces*)**

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR IT'S APPARENT SHORT...NESS.**

**GOMEN...**

**ANYWAY, R&R?**

**FOR ALL THOSE GRALU FANS, I'M SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING ALL OF YOU, I'M CRUSHED TOO, BUT BECAUSE FOR NOW, NALU HAS MORE VOTES, I HAD TO MAKE A TINY VICTORY FOR NATSU, BUT CHEER UP! ^^**

**R&R pleaaaaaaase!**


	12. Yet Again, I'm Sorry

**HEYY!**

**I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU ARE EXPECTING A CHAPTER AFTER NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG...I'M SORRY...**

**FOR ONE, THIS ENTIRE MONTH, I'VE BEEN BOMBARDED WITH TESTS WEEK AFTER WEEK, DAY AFTER DAY, AND I CAN'T SEEM TO DRAW TIME TO UPDATE MUCH.**

**I HOPE ALL OF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND...**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT.**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW...BUT NO PROMISES ;)**

**I'LL KEEP MY FINGERS CROSSED THOUGH.**

**ONE OTHER NOTE: I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT THE VOTING WILL END TODAY, BUT I WILL EXTEND IT. THE VOTING WILL END ON 30th AUGUST INSTEAD.**

**AND TO ALL MY HOPEFUL READERS, DON'T DESPAIR IF YOUR FAV PAIR DOES NOT WIN. I'M CONSIDERING DOING AN EXTRA ONESHOT FOR THE LOSING PAIR.**

**NO PROMISES...XD**

**XXX**

**DUNNOIFGRALUORNALU**


	13. I am really starting to hate myself

**HIYA ALL.**

**BEFORE I GO ON, BRACE YOURSELVES.**

**ALRIGHT?**

**DEEP BREATH...**

**OKAY. FIRSTLY, I FEEL UTTERLY DESPICABLE RIGHT NOW. IM SORRY. IM JUST HITTING YOU GUYS WITH BAD NEWS AFTER BAD NEWS.**

**BECAUSE MY DUMB DUMB DUMB EXTREMELY DUMB FU*KING SCHOOL JUST HIT WITH ANOTHER FU*KING EXAM AFTER MY HOLIDAY. WHICH IS NOW.**

**SO THIS ENTIRE WEEK, I HAVE BEEN GOING BACK TO SCHOOL. NONSTOP, EVEN THOUGH ITS A BLOODY HOLIDAY FOR FUCK'S SAKE.**

**I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE IM SWEARING RIGHT NOW, BUT I AM DAMN PISSED WITH THE DUMB SCHOOL I ATTEND.**

**SO I REALLY HAVE TO TEMPORARILY STOP THIS STORY. BASICALLY, I HAVE NO CHOICE. IT WAS EITHER STOP THE STORY OR BAD GRADES. I HAVE NO TIME TO UPDATE, OR EVEN BRAINSTORM AND FRANKLY, I HATE TO ADMIT THIS, BUT MY GRADES COME BEFORE MY STORIES.**

**IM SORRY.**

**I WOULD MAKE AN AWESOME DESPICABLE PERSON. BECAUSE I FEEL UTTERLY UTTERLY DESPICABLE.**

**SO THE NEXT TIME I'LL UPDATE WILL BE IN...A COUPLE OF WEEKS OR MONTHS.**

**I'LL REALLY TRY TO SQUEEZE OUT SOME TIME, BUT I CAN'T.**

**I'LL TRY MY UTMOST BEST THOUGH.**

**AND ANOTHER THING:**

**ONE PIECE OF HAPPY NEWS **

**THE WINNER IN NALU.**

**I'M SO HAPPY, YET SO CRUSHED. YESSSSSSS NALU!  
THEN I GO ALL, NOOOOOOOOO GRAY...WAIIIII  
BUT...*SNIFF SNIFF* SINCE NATSU WON I'LL BE MAKE A SLIGHT TWIST IN THE STORY.  
*GIGGLES NERVOUSLY AS READERS SHOOT A DEATH GLARE*  
OKAY...A HUGE TWIST...SO SORRY!  
AND I'LL BE CHANGING THE SUMMARY TO FIT THE STORY!**

**SO THE NEXT TIME I'LL SEE YOU GUYS ARE IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS.**

**BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY.**

**IM REALLY SORRY GUYS.**

**XXXX**

**DUNNOIFGRALUORNALU, PATHETICALLY SIGNING OFF TO RETREAT INTO HER BEDROOM.**


	14. Unexpected

***SCREEEEEAM*  
OH FINALLY FINALLY I DECIDED TO SCREW REVISION SO...  
AN UPDATE!  
BUT APPARENTLY NOT AN EXTREMELY... IMPRESSIVE ONE.  
OH WELL.  
DISCLAIMER: ME OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**LUCY**

The door swing open as Lucy peeked out meekly.

"Hi...Natsu..."she said nervously, the edges of her peacock green dress rippling.

She had Lisanna and Erza come over and pick out the dress and she was quite pleased with the results.

"Yo, Lucy."he grinned cheekily, ready for our date?

"Mmm!"she agreed.

"Let's go!"he cheered, grabbing hold of her fingers.

"H...hey! CHOTO!" Lucy squealed in astonishment, slamming her door shut before they could progress any further down the path. "Let me lock my door first!"

"Hai hai hai." Natsu sighed, stepping back to let her pass.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Lucy squealed when Natsu led her to a dimly lit restaurant. A scented candle flickered serenely on the table.

"Welcome to our diner." a waitress smiled warmly, spinning over with menus in hand.

* * *

**GRAY**

He stood behind a bush, snickering at the apparent thought of ruining his rival's date.

Hmmm what should he do?

Crash their date?

Explode the table?

Ice-Make a cannon and shoot at Natsu's food?

Land a bee hive on their heads?

He mentally giggled at the thought of the Flame Mage's dinner date ruined.

**(THAT'S MEAN GRAY!)**

He scooted closer to take a better look at his 'target', who was sitting much too close for comfort to HIS Luce.

Besides, Natsu's attempt to win Lucy over was pathetic, as far as he was concerned. He would bet a billion jewels that he could bring Lucy to a better date.

"Tch...that idiot can't date for toffee." Gray scoffed, his hand positioned in his 'Ice-Make' stance.

"Ice-Make...MMMMFPT!"he was interrupted by a heavy blow to his jaw, "the fuck..."

He looked up to face his assailant, but before he could beat the crap out of him, the masked man swiftly slammed him on the head, successfully knocking him out.

Gray blinked blearily as the the dark sky swirled and blurred above him, the stars shining mockingly down.

_Well, fuck._

* * *

**NATSU**

Apparently, his date was due to be a failure, because by the time he heard a muffled thump by the bushes, it was too late.

A flash of black sped past his sharp eyes and punched his back, a heavy fist of stone.

"Stone-Make...Gauntlet!" came the low command as Natsu turned to face the man, whose hand heavily hardened to a glove of stone.

**(HEHE I MADE THE MOVE UP. SORREY IF IT'S A LITTLE UNREALISTIC...)**

He couldn't react fast enough, because the man thumped his head with the rock fist.

The flame Mage blacked out immediately.

Well, fuck...

**(HA THEY HAVE THE SAME THOUGHT WHEN THEY BLACK OUT. GIESS THEY ARENT TOO DIFFERENT IN CHARACTER. LOL)**

* * *

**LUCY**

The ground was ice cold against her skin. She blinked her unwilling eyes, sitting up to survey the mess before her.

Her dress was torn and tattered, her hair tangled.

This was definitely not where she had been a moment ago.

Or was it hours ago? Minutes? Seconds?

She couldn't remember really. She closed her eyes, trying to recall...

She had been on a...date...with Natsu. They were...assaulted? Did they have an accident?

She glanced at her arms, ablaze with blossoming bruises. Most probably not.

She could remember a fist...then darkness...

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Natsu!" Lucy screamed when a fist connected to his face, "NATSU!"_

_Their assailant smirked at her, "now, now missy. You're next."_

_She backed away, screaming._

_"Don't be shy..." he chuckled darkly, cracking his knuckles._

_She grabbed her keys, "I...GO AWAY! NATSU!" she called out to the unconscious man, slumped on the ground. She would never forgive herself if anything...anything happened to him. "Wake up, please...Natsu..."_

_"O...Open Thee! Gate...Gate of the Maiden! V...Virgo!" She wailed, expecting the pink-haired lady to appear in a flash of gold._

_Nothing happened._

_She glanced down, to find that she had the wrong key._

_"Heh...weak..." the man sneered, launching towards her in a torrent of fists._

_Then, everything faded away..._

* * *

_Flashback ends_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open.

"N...Natsu..."

She stumbled up, shaking and peering around the musty room. It didn't seem to be locked...she must have been dumped here in a hurry.

A low groan scared the shit out of her.

"Natsu?"she whispered tentatively to the heaving lump on the ground.

There was silence as she shuffled closer, her legs protesting in pain.

A man slumped, face down on the ground. He was still breathing, at least, but the hair that shimmered in the dim light was far from Natsu's salmon locks.

She turned the man over, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach.

Her breath hitch heavily when she saw the man's face.

"G...Gray?"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA  
I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T BE UPDATING FOR A FEW MONTHS...BUT SCREW IT.  
I GUESS THIS WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE. OH WELL. **

**PERSONALLY, I FELT THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAP.  
AND FINALLY AFTER SO MUCH CHAPTERS OF CRAP, IT'S TIME FOR ACTIONNNNN!  
OH WELL.**

**R&R?**

**ARIGATO!**


	15. I Choose

**HEYA! THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S PATIENCE! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A HUGE DISAPPOINTMENT TO ALL MY GRALU FANS, BUT I'M SORRY!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE SUPPORTING THIS STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**ENJOY **

* * *

Gray looked up at her, bruised and groaning.

"L...Lucy..."

"G...Gray, what are you doing here?" she peeled away the ropes that bound his hands.

The raven-haired man shook his head, "I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you..."

"It's fine..."

"I—"

"I see both of you have woken up." an amused voice echoed along the dingy room.

Lucy stood up, trembling, "What do you want?"

"Hmmm?" the man stepped into sight, "Nothing. At least not with you too anyway."

"You..." Gray snarled.

"However," the Mage purred,"the Dragonslayer is indeed of...value. I'll be keeping him, thanks."

"Never! I'll never...never...never let you!" Lucy screamed, reaching for her keys.

Her hand closed onto nothing.

"My keys!"

"Oh, you mean these?" the masked man pulled out a pouch, "I do wonder how it appeared in my pocket." he said coyly, dangling them in front of Lucy's face.

"What are you going to do with Natsu?" Lucy demanded.

"Hmmm...I don't know? Extract his magic power, then kill him. Or maybe a torture or two would be in order..."

"YOU BATSARD! HOW DARE YOU, LET NATSU GO—Release me Gray!" she struggled against the Ice Mage, who had grabbed her by the arms.

"Luce...this is dangerous. We...we are no match for him."

"I can take him down! I'll beat him into crap, that BASTARD!" Lucy screeched, "For Kami's sake, LET ME GO, GRAY!"

"I have a proposal." the Mage leered.

Lucy froze.

Then she glared at him. "I'm not hanging around to hear any of your pansy-assed suggestions." she snarled icily.

To her horror, Gray said easily, "I'm listening."

"The Dragonslayer stays. And you two can go. If you resist, I'll kill all of you."

"Alright." Gray agreed.

"What? Never!" Lucy yelled.

"The Ice-Mage is free to go." the Mage sneered.

"Luce. He's actually letting us go free. Just agree and go." Gray snapped, " besides, we won't be missing that idiot anyway."

Lucy hesitated.

"Come on, Luce." Gray reached out and smiled, "Let's go."

_Natsu._

_I choose Natsu._

Lucy looked Gray in the eye.

"No."

"What?"

"I won't. I'll never. I won't abandon my nakama." Lucy repeated.

"That idiot's words are getting to you." Gray glared at her irritatably, "just move it."

"I won't. I...I thought you were better than this, Gray."

"What do you mean?" Gray demanded.

"You were never...the type to abandon your nakama." Lucy whispered.

"You're wrong." Gray said coldly, "I'll do what I need to."

"I'm not going. I'll never abandon Natsu."

"Well, then die here for all I care. I'm going." Gray stood up and made his way towards the exit.

**(NOOOOO GRAY!)**

Gray stopped and turned. "I'm sorry, Luce."

He didn't look back again.

* * *

Lucy swallowed a sob and turned to the masked man.

"Where is he?"

He smirked, "Now why would I be telling you, missy?"

Her mind lit up.

She sneaked a peek at the other exit.

Ten metres. She would probably outrun him if she tried. Then, she could find Natsu, then make a quick detour to the main exit.

The Mage was still rattling off about how to take care of her.

"...skin you? Thumbscrews?" his eyes lit up with the purest delight.

"Whatever you want." Lucy said slowly, rising up, "in the meantime, I'll..."

She dashed to the doors, "...be going!"

The Mage stopped short, before leaping across after her.

"Come back, you bitch!"

She barrelled across the corridors, her eyes flashing across each room.

They were all empty.

What was it that he said? Extract his magic power?

It would have to be a large chamber. With a huge generator, she decided.

These were obviously simple rooms. He would probably need a hall.

She leapt down the flight of stairs, the mage' yelling fading away.

Had she lost him?

"Hello there, little missy." the sly voice came, just beside her ear.

She screamed and ducked, before running inside the nearest room she could find and bolting the huge chains on each heavy wood panel.

"HEY! YOU FUCKING BITCH! OPEN UP!"

The door shuddered as the Mage outside slammed his heavy hands on the wood.

Lucy trembled, and turned.

And almost screamed.

Natsu slumped on a metal board, heavy pipes attached on his hands, steadily seeping away his magic power.

"Oh Kami! Natsu!" she sped over, and ripped the pipes away vehemently.

She shook him awake.

"Natsu! Natsu!"

He groaned and opened his eyes blearily.

"Where are we? What happened?" he mumbled, sitting up, rubbing his head.

* * *

**I'M SORRY.**

**I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE OUT GRAY AS SUCH A BASTARD.**

**GRALU SUPPORTERS, I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**DON'T FLAME ME, PLEASE!**

**DON'T WORRY, I'LL TRY TO MAKE HIM BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE, YEAH?**

** I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.**

**AND SO, BUH BYE!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, GRALU SUPPORTERS!**

**AFTER ALL, I ALSO WORSHIP GRALU, AND I ALMOST HAD A CONCUSSION WRITING THIS CHAPTER .**

**R&R? PLEASE, EVEN IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS.**


End file.
